Hunter
by ToolaLoolaLoops
Summary: Sesshomura seeks love yet he finds some but when the love he finds leaves he kills them now he find Kagome...will he kill her or will they fall in love? No Inuyasha ; Sorry Rated M for future


The clock chimed as the night grew darker. The sky was blank, only decorated with purple clouds and lighting. It all had started again…

A sixteen year old girl ran down the narrow alley. Puddles of water splashed under her little feet which caused dogs to bark. Her heart was pounding and she kept looking behind herself as she ran.

Then, suddenly, she tripped over her feet and fell on the muddy ground. She whimpered and struggled to stand. "Ha-ha, somebody needs to watch their feet." His voice was full of pure evil. "No." She mumbled but he raised his sword in the hair. "You're not my boss." Then he swung for her head.

Kagome stood outside, hanging the wet clothes on the clothes line. "Kagome? Koga is here to see you." _Koga? What was he doing down here? Wasn't he stuck with college work like he said or was it a lie?_

Kagome thought as she made her way into the house. Koga sat on the couch, growling at Kagome's fat cat. "Stupid cat." He growled and Kagome cleared her throat. "Hey baby." He smiled innocently.

"You called my beautiful cat fat." "Well look at 'em he is fat." "What do you need Koga?" "Kagome tomorrow is your birthday…and I won't be here tomorrow." "What a surprise." Kagome said sarcastically. "So, your mom apparently liked your gift so she hid it outside." Kagome mumbled a 'thank you' and went to the front of her yard. "Where is it?" "On the side of the house." Kagome peeked around the corner and she found a bike.

"Thanks Koga." She turned to hug him but he caught her first. "Glad you like it." "Now I don't have to walk to school." "Yeah that was the point." "No the point was to stop me from riding with other guys."

"Maybe but I got to run sweetie." "Well you better start running." "Call me whenever." "Sure." Kagome called as Koga ran to his car. Kagome's mother stepped outside, "He left you a dress upstairs."

"Mom, sell my pink bike that he forgot I had." "Sell it? I think not." Kagome sighed and went back into her house.

At dinner, Kagome said she wasn't feeling well and went to bed extra early. That was when her phone ranged. She sat up in bed and looked at the caller ID. 'Koga-Poo' and a picture of him with girls' panties on his head. Kagome smiled at the picture.

Koga had came in her room and went through her underwear dresser and was caught with her favorite rainbow panties on his head.

Kagome watched the incoming call and picture disappear and reappear three seconds later. Kagome answered and put on her tired voice. "Hello?" "Babe, I called you a million times." He exaggerated.

"Koga," Kagome sighed, "According to my phone, you called one time. Not one million." "But one time is a million especially away from you." Kagome hated the sweet things he said…_How many times has he said that. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6…hmm there was that time when we were at a party 7, 8, 9- _

"Kagome!" He shouted in the phone. "Huh?" "I have been saying a million words and question for the past thirty seconds and you haven't answered…your daydreaming about my body weren't you."

"No Koga now what do you want?" "You." _Ugh that 'you' stuff again. That should be his one thousandth time saying that. _"I'm going to bed." "At 7:00?" "No at 7:01! Yes I'm going to sleep now bye."

Kagome hung up on her 'true love' and fell back on the bed with a huff.

Kagome woke up; late for school. "Damn it…late again…" Kagome rushed to get dressed and then she darted outside. "Have a good day." Her mother called with a little regret.

Kagome looked at the new bike and her old one_. Maybe mom will sell it when I leave school….there is no way I'm going to ride that thing…who rides that? The city people…sorry Koga._

Kagome grabbed her old bike and paddled like a bat out of hell. Once at school, Kagome ran but stopped at the door. She fixed her hair a little and straightens out her clothes. She proceeded to enter the class.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Park." Kagome apologized. "That's not going to make time slow down so 'park' yourself in your desk." "Yes sir." Kagome sat way in the back, slightly embarrassed.

"Kagome?" Came a soft voice from next to her. Kagome looked over to a dog-looking guy. "Yeah?" "Hey my name is Sesshomura…" He greeted her. "Oh hey, I'm Kagome as you know."

"How are you Miss Kagome?" "Quite alright I guess." "Well that's fine I guess." "Yeah for me it is." Kagome said. "Well sit with me at lunch…it should be fun getting to know you."

**Sesshomura Point of View:**

Her heavenly scent travel up my nose and throughout my body. Her hair dangled on her bare shoulders. When she sighed her breath was fresh but yet disturbing. Her scent and her breathing caused me to grow more ready…ready and ready…. To make her mines.

"See you in lunch, Kagome." I said as the bell ranged and darted out of class. Victim number thirteen was in place. I went straight to the cafeteria, not bothering to get any food.

Kagome, who put her hair in a ponytail, sat with me with small amounts of food. "Hello, Miss Kagome" "Hey Sesshomura" She greeted as she giggled to herself. "What's funny?" I asked.

"Your ear" She stated simply and looked me in the eye. I saw my pointy ear sticking out my hat and hurried to cover it. "Don't tell anyone please, Kagome" "I won't Sesshomura...they would tease you."

"Good. Now, tell me about yourself." "Err…why?" "I need a friend." "Okay well. My name is Kagome and I live with my mother, I read a lot and I like to do my homework…" _Blah Blah Blah Blah! She was so boring yet so beautiful…the only thing that caught my attention was her beauty until I heard—_

"…..I have a boyfriend name Koga and he is a—""A boyfriend?" I asked steadily. "Mm-hm." She nodded. "Yeah…that's not really a good thing to tell a boy as a friend." Eliminate the 'as a' baby.

"No it tells you not to hit on me…but like I was saying he is a freshman at his college." "Yeah nice." I rolled my eyes but she didn't see.

_Looks like two victims are in pace. 13 and 14. Hahahahahahahaha_


End file.
